Princess Erroria/Gallery
Season one Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash with Princess Erroria S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Window ponies 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Ponies at the train station S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ruby Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spa ponies happy S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Foals staring S4E15.png|Twilight Time Ponies getting ready S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png|Equestria Games Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Tanks for the Memories Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan ponies watching the play together S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow "I'm gonna go sign us in" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png Orchard "I am astonished in equal measure" S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom racing S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom eating pies S5E17.png Orchard Blossom belching S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Twilight and Spike wonder what this means S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight "You were right" S5E26.png Twilight "I can't stop you" S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Newbie Dash Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy "done getting their snacks" S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Princess Erroria squished by large gift box S6E8.png|She's fine. Don't worry. Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Princess Erroria throws a snowball at Tornado Bolt S06E08.png Princess Erroria grabs the hat of a snowpony S06E08.png Tornado Bolt throws a snowball at Liza Doolots; Snowfall gives a stern look S06E08.png Snowfall hears Merry S06E08.png Spice Up Your Life Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Bulk Biceps teaching foals to weight-lift S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering for filly Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering and taking pictures S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash proud of herself S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash hears her parents cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheer for Rainbow in flashback S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom walks through the market S7E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom looking across the marketplace S7E13.png Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Castle of Friendship exterior at early afternoon S7E14.png Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are very popular S7E14.png Apple Bloom "a cutie mark summer camp" S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded by fans S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoying their popularity S7E14.png Rainbow with her fans Princess Erroria and Ruby Pinch S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "you skipped the lessons?" S7E14.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S7E14.png Rainbow nudges fillies toward Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Princess Erroria calling Twilight Sparkle boring S7E14.png Pegasus fillies ask Rainbow Dash about Daring Do S7E14.png Rainbow Dash "a couple dozen times" S7E14.png Princess Erroria "you don't want to disappoint" S7E14.png Princess Erroria points at Rainbow Dash's fans S7E14.png Rainbow Dash thinking of another excuse S7E14.png Rainbow Dash looking at storm clouds S7E14.png Rainbow Dash pointing at storm clouds S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity looking miserable S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Season eight The Maud Couple Wide view of Ponyville S8E3.png Written Script watching the fillies play S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Scootaloo and the Rainbow Dash Fan Club S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members excited S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members confused S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Scootaloo Fan Club members cheering S8E20.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Playing foals run past Lucky Clover MLPBGE.png Lucky Clover bumping into "Princess Erroria" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Season 1 Rainbow Dash with Princess Erroria S2E8.png|Season 2 Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png|Season 3 Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png|Season 4